Grand Theft Auto VI
Grand Theft Auto VI is a prequel/sequel to Grand Theft Auto V. It is for SEW'N Transfer, PC/Steam, Wii U and Playstation 4. The Sequel is available on the HAWX Touch, which contains this game in too. This is the first game in the GTA VI Era. Plot It is 1999, and John Mogwai is moving. He moves to John Mogwai Land, to try and get away from his crazy life of getting too close to women too early in their relationships. Of course, being in John Mogwai Land, just makes him worse. Characters The player plays as John. Friends John is friends with these characters, no matter how the player treats them. You can call them for help during missions or do activities with you. The more activities they do with you, the more they level up, and the more helpful they become when you call them in-mission. Map Click in Grand Theft Auto VI. Missions Starting Off Unlocked by: N/A John moves to JML, and is greeted by Josh Wardley. The two become friends, and Josh offers John his old car. John drives Josh back home and goes to his new house. Stuck in the house Unlocked by: Starting Off John arrives home to find people living there. He kills one, but the other one drives off in John's car. John must find and steal a car, and chase after the person and kill them before he is reported to the police. Feet and Balls Unlocked by: Starting Off Josh phones John up (as unidentified caller) to ask him to come round his. When John arrives, Josh is playing football. John asks what he wanted, and Josh tells John to get rid of the person about to blow up the football stadium. After they are stopped, Josh thanks John by giving him his phone number. From this mission on, John can call Josh and "hang out" with him. John To Chase Unlocked by: Starting Off Latorie (as unidentified caller) calls up and tells John of something terrible to have happened to him and Zelda's daughter. John realizes what has happened, and tells Latorie that he doesn't need to say it as he understands. Latorie tells John to teach the guy a lesson. When John forces the guy to the edge of a roof, the player gets a choice of how to kill him. Salvo's Chopper Unlocked by: Feet and Balls Josh's phone rings up, but when John answers it, it is an insane man threatening to kill Josh if John doesn't get a helicopter for him. When John gets the helicopter and delivers it, when he meets the guy threatening, he pushes him out the window. Dr-Dr-Drugs Unlocked by: John To Chase John goes to Latorie's house, but instead finds a druggie, and Latorie knocked out. The druggie asks John to get him more drugs, in 5 hours (In-Game time) or he'll bomb Logislet. When John gets back with the drugs, Latorie has woken up and knocked out the druggie. Latorie tells John to go and give the drugs back to the dealer, as if they are caught with it they are in deep shit. Before they can say another word, the druggie wakes back up, and reveals that he is JMLPD. A bunch of more police men come crashing into the house. John and Latorie must get rid of the 5 star wanted level, then take Latorie back. Nice Knife Unlocked by: Stuck In The House John is in his house, when Leagan (the boyfriend of a lady he slept with) crashes in to assassinate John with a knife. John must avoid being killed. John must knock out (but not kill) Leagan, and a cutscene is shown of him throwing Leagan out his house. Barrels Unlocked by: Dr-Dr-Drugs Latorie introduces John to Dakn Balcwn. Dakn teaches John how to shoot while driving, using barrels instead of people to shoot. Social Clubs Unlocked by: Salvo's Chopper , Dr-Dr-Drugs and Nice Knife. (only available after 7pm untill 9am) Josh tells John that he needs to start socializing more, so tells him to go to "Vodka Storpitt", the most popular club in John Mogwai Land. Bank Hit Unlocked by: Social Clubs and Barrels John goes to Josh, and Josh tells him that they are going to rob a bank. Josh tells him about a big crew to rob with. The crew is them, Ctkure and Leagan. They rob the bank, and oddly no police come after them. Easy As Pi Unlocked by: Social Clubs John goes to speak to Latorie, but Latorie's daughter speaks to him first. She tells him about expensive diamonds in her Maths teacher's desk, and tells John to get them for her, and he will get half of the deal. She tells him to go at 1:15 - 1:45 on a Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Friday, as that is the school's lunch break time, so the teacher won't be there, so it would be "Easy as Pie". At 11:00 the player is reminded about it. When John gets to the school's road, he calls Latorie's daughter. She tells him to go to the top floor, and go in room 3. However, the school is swarming with CCTV cameras, and if he is seen by the cameras or teachers, staff will follow him. When he gets to the room, he opens the door and goes in, but the teacher is in there. John has to flirt with her to distract her, and then take the jewels when making out. When he takes the jewels, pupils are lining up for the next lesson already as it is the end of lunch, so he has to parkour across the buildings in the school to avoid being seen by anyone. I fahking loved your match Unlocked by: Bank hit Outside John's house, one of John's idols walks past his house, Fred Inga-Låtar, a footballer. John asks him for his signature. Fred notices a blood stain on John's shirt, so asks him for help. Fred tells John about someone trying to sabotage his football career due to having info on him that could get him fired. John drives Fred to the meeting point, and meets the blackmailer's flunky. The flunky shows them a picture of Fred drinking many pints of beer before a match, which can get players disqualified, and drives away. John drives after him and kills him, and takes Fred home. Fred tells him he can come any time if in need of money. SURPRISE! Unlocked by: I fahking loved your match and Easy as Pi John goes to Josh, and tells him about meeting Fred Inga-Latar to make him jealous. Josh then introduces John to Karen, a cocaine dealer, when a group of men jump in and knock them all out. John wakes up and sees Josh tied up, and when he walks towards him, the chains pull Josh back, and vice versa. John then demands to see who did this, and three men come in. There are two henchmen; John is surprised to see that one of the men is Latorie. Then the leader comes in, who seems to be on drugs. He orders his henchmen to hurt Josh to get John angry. The leader (George) goes upto John. He tells him he must go and follow Karen to her supplier and take them out, due to Karen getting all the money instead of them and their cocaine business. As John walks out of their house, he notices a photo of a man with a Swedish football kit on. After killing the drug supplier, John goes back to George's house to pick up Josh and takes Josh home. Lovetreat Unlocked by: SURPRISE! John goes to Josh's house. Josh is still recovering from being beaten up by George and his henchmen; Josh tells John to go onto lovetreat to check George's lovetreat profile, and send him a fake date request for Josh to go and kill George. Anger to a henchman Unlocked by: SURPRISE! John goes to Latorie's house to talk about the events of "surprise!". John is stopped by Latorie's daughter. She tells him about a chav (Robby Brand) at school threatening her, and asks John to kill him. She promises John that next time he comes, she will let him talk to Latorie. Anger to a henchman pt2 Unlocked by: Anger to a henchman and Lovetreat John goes back to Latorie's house to talk about "SURPRISE!". As Latorie sees John, he runs/drives away. If John hasn't already killed Latorie, Latorie will stop his car and run into the north strip club, where he hides in one of the private lap dance rooms. Booty Call Unlocked by: Anger to a henchman pt2 John goes home and his phone rings. Its someone that saw his profile on lovetreat; and they ask for sex. John then goes to their house to have it. After, he wakes up back where the mission started, and it is hinted that he may have been imagining it. After this mission, he can have sex as the date rather than having to go on a date then have sex afterwards. Strangers and Freaks Strangers and Freaks missions are side-missions, that do not need to be completed for the main story, but do when trying to 100% the game. Random Events Random events will occur randomly throughout John Mogwai Land, and will randomly be activated. Radio Stations In the first mission, the player can only listen to Good Times FM. The Station "Station Season" is only available in the Autumn and Winter. In Autumn, it plays Halloween songs and in Winter it plays Christmas songs. *Absolute Wardley * Game Station FM * Good Times FM * Grand Classics * MogLand Sounds * Radio Kino * San Juan Sounds * Station Season (Autumn) * Station Season (Winter) Good Taste FM *''crushcrushcrush'' *''Dead'' *''Dear Maria, Count Me In'' *''It's The End of The World'' *''I Write Sins Not Tragedies'' *''Lying is the Most Fun... '' *''MakeDamnSure'' *''Sugar Were Going Down'' *''Thanks for the Memories'' *''That's What You Get'' *''The Ghost of You'' *''Where Is your Boy'' Amiibo The Wii U port of Grand Theft Auto VI contains Amiibo compatibility. Using Amiibos will unlock new clothing, weapons or vehicles based on that character. Super Smash Bros. Series Mario If Mario's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock a Fire Flower themed flame thrower. This is a weapon. Link If Link's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the spinner from Twilight Princess. This is a vehicle. Samus If Samus' Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Samus' cannon arm. This is a weapon. Kirby If Kirby's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the superstar. This is a vehicle. Fox If Fox's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the Arwing. This is a vehicle. Donkey Kong If Donkey Kong's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Donkey Kong's iconic tie. This is clothing. Princess Peach If Princess Peach's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Princess Peach's profile on lovetreat. She is now a possible girlfriend. Yoshi If Yoshi's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Yoshi Eggs. These are weapons. Diddy Kong If Diddy Kong's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the Peanut Popgun. This is a weapon. Luigi If Luigi's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Luigi's hat. This is clothing. Captain Falcon If Captain Falcon's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the Blue Falcon. This is a vehicle. Little Mac If Little Mac's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock green boxing gloves. This is clothing. Toon Link If Toon Link's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the Master Sword. This is a weapon. Sheik If Sheik's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Sheik's costume. This is clothing. King Dedede If King Dedede's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock King Dedede's hammer. This is a weapon. Shulk If Shulk's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock the Monado and Shulk's swimsuit. This is a weapon and clothing. Whenever the monado is selected, John says "I'm really feeling it!" Grand Theft Auto Series John Mogwai If John's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player's ammo will restock. Spergassa If Spergassa's Amiibo figure is placed on the gamepad, the player will unlock Spergassa's costume. This is clothing. The Internet The Internet is an online program with many websites. John can access it via the pear mac in Josh's House, the Jungle app on his uPhone, and at the internet cafe, V@g!n@. www.coldmail.com Coldmail is an emailing service, where John can receive side-missions via it, or just have a chat with the characters in his contact list. www.lovetreat.co.uk LoveTreat is a dating site. On other profiles, the player can click "date" and that person will be added to John's phone contacts list. The player can then go on dates with any of those added contacts. fantendo.wikia.com Fantendo is a website that has video game ideas. Josh can be contacted through here, too. fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_VI/Tips has tips for missions. gremlins.wikia.com John was recruited here as a chat moderator. He can go on the chat for jobs. www.hmfrog.com John can order PC games, albums and dvds through here. forum.towerstimes.co.uk John can express his humour and love of rollercoasters here. There are forum games here, like "Caption the Photo" or "Word Association." Good entries will get John cash prizes. www.bleeter.biz A social networking site. www.mcducks.com A website for McDucks. John can order food from this site. uPhone App Store Angry Yoshis and Hood'em Jump are already installed, but if you delete them, you can get them back for free here. *Angry Yoshis Seasons (69p) *Animator (69p) *Call of Pacman: White Dots: Ghosts (£3.99) *Call of Pacman: World At War: Ghosts (£2.99) *Goombas Rising (£1.37) *Link Lost In Space (Free) *Mogwai Run (Free) *Mortendo Kombat (£2.50) *YE Stalking App (Free) *Flappy Fish (Free) *Burger Clicker (Free) Cheat Codes Enter these cheats with the phone. Vehicles *Police Car - 07388098233 *Polisbil (Swedish Police Car)- 07273527327 *FBI Buffallo - 07863826417 *APC - 07754958495 *Double T - 07183847394 *Hellfury- 07734384739 *Annihilator - 07834837495 *Skateboard - 07269361936 *BMX - 07830185692 *UFO - 07000948349 Characters These cheats will replace John with this character. It will stay that character until that character is met at a point in the game, or the game is saved. *John -07800813512 *Josh Wardley - 07123456789 *Latorie- 07946582759 *Leagan Hedktar - 07547300095 *Ctkure - 07263961835 *Trevor - 07754839283 Weapons *Pistol - 07364826482 *Knife - 07264538563 *Boxing Gloves - 07268365719 *AK47 - 07474747474 *Molotovs - 07541136472 *Sticky Bombs - 073658365836 *Snowballs - 07000000000 *Baton - 07273592638 *Grenades - 07283659265 *Tear Gas - 07979795385 *Riot Shield - 07019745829 Weather *Sunny - 07000000008 *Rainy - 07111111111 *Cloudy - 0700000010 *Snowy - 07000000009 *Foggy - 07123745698 *Dark - 07382954839 Superpowers *Super Run - 07937492837 *Super Jump - 07918274937 *5 Minute Invincibility (Cannot be activated/used in missions) - 07847384739 *Invisibility - 07948495840 *Super Strength - 07911182748 *Time Manipulation (Cannot be used while wanted)- 07837584627 *Ability to walk through Walls - 07666661827 *Lactokinesis - 07837401827 *Zombie Ressurection- 07365917385 *Teleportation (Cannot be used while wanted)- 07493759273 *Water Walking - 07492749384 *Video Game Hallucination - 07555827557 *Hallucination Projection - 07827396739 Other *Parachute - 07365846189 *Wanted Up - 07376453831 *Wanted Down - 07138354673 *Switch phone to and from 3DS - 07333333333 *Flying car - 07283749143 *Moon Gravity- 07819372859 *Fast Run - 07937492836 Gallery Promotional Art John_mogwai_gta vi.png|John Mogwai undercover Police.png|The "Druggie" from Dr-Dr-Drugs Fred Inga-Låtar.png|Fred Inga-Låtar henchman.png|George's 1st Henchman George.png|George karen jml.png|Karen Robby Brand.png|Robby Brand Screenshots img019.jpg|Vision through the Snile love treat.png|www.lovetreat.co.uk logo uPhone.png|The uPhone, with it's default apps. www.lovetreat.co.uk Leila_Metals.png|Leila Metals' lovetreat profile My YE stalking app.png|YE Stalking App Angry Yohis 1-1.png|Angry Yoshis Level 1 ae.png|AE logo bleeter.png|bleeter.biz mcducks.png|The McDucks website. flappy fish.png|Flappy Fish gamestation fm.png|Game Station FM logo burger clicker.png|Burger Clicker app Category:Grand Theft Auto (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:John Mogwai Land (series) Category:Mature Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:Driving Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:PolisKanin's Games